Tamara Lynn Chambers
Tamara Lynn Chambers is a female YouTuber from the United States who opened up her account back in 2011. She's a diabetic actress who enjoys stand up comedy, video games, and cats. She hasn't seen many movies. She's best known as frequent collaborator with Doug Walker, creator of the Nostalgia Critic. Featured Channels #Channel Awesome Background Tamara is originally from California but now lives in Chicago and despite the snow demons, she loves it. She graduated from The Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, an acting conservatory, and has been heavily involved in the theater scene in Chicago since moving there in 2011. Tamara spends her time slinging jokes on any stand up comedy stage that will let her up and playing RPGs on her couch with her two cats. Tamara is of an English, German, Irish and Native American Descent. Like other cast members, such as Malcolm and Rachel, she appears in Nostalgia Critic episodes playing many different one time characters. She has also appeared in multiple episodes playing "Hyper Fangirl". Another one of her characters is Malice who first appeared in the Alice in Wonderland review. She currently has her own series called Tamara's Never Seen and Tamara Just Saw. Shows Nostalgia Critic (2014-Present) The Nostalgia Critic ''(''also known as ''"''Critic" by AVGN and "That Critic With The Glasses Guy" by Linkara in Moulin Rouge) is a character played by Doug Walker, a.k.a. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. Mr. Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Tamara's Never Seen (2016-2019) Tamara's Never Seen is a series where Tamara Chambers watches movies she has never seen before. 2016 *''Return to Oz'' (June 26th, 2016) *''Jurassic Park'' (July 17th, 2016) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (July 24th, 2016) *''The Goonies (July 31st, 2016) *The Dark Crystal'' (August 7th, 2016) *''The Fifth Element'' (August 14th, 2016) *''The Fly'' (August 21st, 2016) *''Back to the Future'' (August 28th, 2016) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (September 4th, 2016) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (September 11th, 2016) *''Young Frankenstein (September 18th, 2016) *''Blazing Saddles (September 25th, 2016) *''The Evil Dead'' (October 2nd, 2016) **Tamtoberfest #1 *''Evil Dead 2'' (October 9th, 2016) **Tamtoberfest #2 *''Army of Darkness'' (October 16th, 2016) **Tamtoberfest #3 *''The Exorcist'' (October 23rd, 2016) **Tamtoberfest #4 *''The Blair Witch Project & ''Blair Witch, w/ Malcolm Ray (October 30th, 2016) **Tamtoberfest #5 *''The'' Terminator w/ Taylor Chambers (November 6th, 2016) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (November 13th, 2016) *''Jaws'' (November 20th, 2016) *''Creepshow'' (November 27th, 2016) *''Die Hard'' (December 4th, 2016) *''Gremlins'' (December 11th, 2016) *''Home Alone w/ Jim Jarosz (December 18th, 2016) *''Jingle All the Way (December 25th, 2016) 2017 *''Pulp Fiction'' (January 8th, 2017) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (January 15th, 2017) *''The Meteor Man w/ Heather Reusz & Aiyanna Wade (January 22nd, 2017) **Cameo by Walter Banasiak *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off (January 29th, 2017) *''Groundhog Day'' (February 5th, 2017) *''John Wick'' (February 12th, 2017) *''Big Trouble in Little China'' w/ ThatGuyWithTheGlasses (February 19th, 2017) *''Beetlejuice'' (February 25th, 2017) *''The NeverEnding Story'' (March 4th, 2017) *''Spirited Away'' (March 11th, 2017) *''Heathers'' (March 18th, 2017) *''Rocky'' w/ Walter Banasiak (March 25th, 2017) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (April 1st, 2017) *''RoboCop'' (April 8th, 2017) *''The Thing'' (April 15th, 2017) *''Stephen King's IT'' w/ Taylor Chambers (April 22nd, 2017) *''Kiki's Delivery Service (April 29th, 2017) *''Kill Bill: Volume 2 (May 6th, 2017) *''The Fugitive'' (May 13th, 2017) *''The Mask'' (May 20th, 2017) *''Escape From New York (May 27th, 2017) *''Watership Down (June 3rd, 2017) *''Death Note'' (June 10th, 2017) *''The Crow (June 17th, 2017) *''Ghostbusters (June 24th, 2017) *''Judge Dredd (June 31st, 2017) *''Dredd ''(July 8th, 2017) *''Demolition Man (July 15th, 2017) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (July 22nd, 2017) *''They Live (July 29th, 2017) *''Shaun of the Dead'' (August 5th, 2017) *''Hot Fuzz'' (August 12th, 2017) *''The World's End (August 19th, 2017) *''Planet of the Apes ''- 1968 (August 26th, 2017) *''Brazil ''w/ Malcolm Ray (September 2nd, 2017) *''Starship Troopers (September 9th, 2017) *''Trainspotting w/ Jory Carrot (September 16th, 2017) *''A League of Their Own (September 23rd, 2017) *''Howard the Duck'' (September 30th, 2017) *''Rosemary's Baby'' (October 7th, 2017) **Tamtoberfest #6 *''Scream'' (October 14th, 2017) **Tamtoberfest #7 *''Poltergeist'' - 1982 (October 21st, 2017) **Tamtoberfest #8 *''Hellraiser'' films (October 28th, 2017) **Tamtoberfest #9 *''Super Mario Bros.'' (November 4th, 2017) **''NO!vember #1 *''The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (November 11th, 2017) **''NO!vember #2 *''The Last Airbender ''(November 18th, 2017) **''NO!''vember #3 *''Troll 2 (November 25th, 2017) **''NO!vember #4 *''The Star Wars Holiday Special (December 2nd, 2017) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (December 9th, 2017) *''Scrooged (December 16th, 2017) *''It's a Wonderful Life'' (December 23rd, 2017) *''Black Christmas'' w/ Sally (December 30th, 2017) 2018 *''Adventures in Babysitting'' w/ the Chambers family (January 6th, 2018) *''Cool Runnings'' (January 13th, 2018) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (January 20th, 2018) *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (January 28th, 2018) *''Titanic'' (February 17th, 2018) *''The Simpsons: Season 1'' w/ Taylor Chambers (February 24th, 2018) *''Brokeback Mountain'' (March 3rd, 2018) *''The Lost Boys'' w/ Doug Walker (March 10th, 2018) *''Legend'' w/ Doug Walker (March 17th, 2018) *''Reservoir Dogs'' w/ Doug Walker (March 24th, 2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) (April 7th, 2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' (April 28th, 2018) *''Ed Wood (1994)'' (May 12th, 2018) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (May 19th, 2018) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (May 26th, 2018) *''Suicide Squad'' (June 2nd, 2018) *''Green Lantern'' (June 9th, 2018) *''Kazaam'' (June 16th, 2018) *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' (June 23rd, 2018) *''Street Fighter'' (June 30th, 2018) *''Jupiter Ascending'' (July 7th, 2018) *''Skyscraper'' (July 14th, 2018) *''The Muppet Movie'' (July 22nd, 2018) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (July 28th, 2018) *''Mortal Kombat'' (August 4th, 2018) *''True Lies'' (August 11th, 2018) *''The Lego Movie'' (August 18th, 2018) *''Tombstone'' (August 25th, 2018) *''Top Gun'' (September 1st, 2018) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (September 8th, 2018) *''Braveheart'' (September 15th, 2018) *''Freddy Got Fingered'' (September 22nd, 2018) *''The Last Starfighter'' (September 29th, 2018) *''Casper'' (October 6th, 2018) *''Monster Squad'' (October 13th, 2018) *''Carrie (1976)'' (October 20th, 2018) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (October 27th, 2018) *''The Human Centipede'' (November 3rd, 2018) *''Cat in the Hat'' (November 10th, 2018) *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' (November 18th, 2018) *''Son of the Mask'' (November 24th, 2018) *''Birdemic'' (December 2nd, 2018) *''The Santa Clause'' (December 8th, 2018) *''Eight Crazy Nights'' (December 16th, 2018) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (December 23rd, 2018) *''Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer'' (December 29th, 2018) 2019 *''Mamma Mia!'' (January 5th, 2019) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (January 12th, 2019) *''Speed'' (January 19th, 2019) *''Dark City'' (January 26th, 2019) *''The Green Mile'' (February 2nd, 2019) *''Clue'' (February 9th, 2019) *''Battleship'' (February 16th, 2019) *''Rocky IV'' (February 23rd, 2019) *''Goodfellas'' (March 2nd, 2019) *''The Godfather'' (March 9th, 2019) *''The Godfather Part II'' (March 16th, 2019) *''Scarface'' (March 23rd, 2019) *''Mary Poppins'' w/ Malcolm Ray (March 30th, 2019) *''Big Fish'' w/ Walter Banasiak (April 6th, 2019) *''Highlander'' w/ ThatGuyWithTheGlasses (April 13th, 2019) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' w/ Brad Jones (April 20th, 2019) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' w/ Taylor Chambers (April 27th, 2019) *''The Big Lebowski'' (May 4th, 2019) *''Pokemon: The First Movie'' w/ Taylor Chambers (May 11th, 2019) *''Independence Day'' (May 18th, 2019) *''Léon: The Professional'' (May 25th, 2019) *''UHF'' (May 31st, 2019) *''Ghost'' (June 7th, 2019) *''Mars Attacks!'' (June 14th, 2019) *''Fargo (June 21st, 2019) *''Citizen Kane ''(June 28th, 2019) Tamara Just Saw (2017-Present) '''Tamara Just Saw' is an offshoot of Tamara's Never Seen where Tamara Chambers (and friends) talks about newly released movies she's seen. 2017 *John Wick: Chapter 2 (February 13th, 2017) *The Great Wall (February 19th, 2017) *The Oscar Nominations (February 26th, 2017) *Kong: Skull Island (March 12th, 2017) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) (March 19th, 2017) *Power Rangers (March 26th, 2017) *Ghost in the Shell (April 2nd, 2017) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 9th, 2017) *The Fate of the Furious (April 17th, 2017) *The Boss Baby (April 23rd, 2017) *The Circle (April 30th, 2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 7th, 2017) *Alien: Covenant (May 21st, 2017) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (May 28th, 2017) *Wonder Woman (June 4th, 2017) *Captain Underpants (June 11th, 2017) *Cars 3 (June 18th, 2017) *Transformers: The Last Knight (June 25th, 2017) *Despicable Me 3 (July 2nd, 2017) *Baby Driver (July 9th, 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 16th, 2017) *War of the Planet of the Apes (July 23rd, 2017) *The Emoji Movie (July 30th, 2017) *Dark Tower (August 6th, 2017) *Annabelle: Creation (August 13th, 2017) *The Hitman's Bodyguard (August 20th, 2017) *Logan Lucky (August 27th, 2017) *Death Note (2017) (September 3rd, 2017) *It (2017) (September 10th, 2017) *Mother! (September 17th, 2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (September 24th, 2017) *Blade Runner 2049 (October 8th, 2017) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (October 15th, 2017) *Geostorm (October 22nd, 2017) *Jigsaw (October 29th, 2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (November 5th, 2017) *Murder on the Orient Express (November 12th, 2017) *Justice League (November 19th, 2017) *Coco (November 26th, 2017) *The Disaster Artist (December 3rd, 2017) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (December 10th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (December 17th, 2017) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 24th, 2017) *The Shape of Water (December 31st, 2017) 2018 *Insidious: The Last Key (January 7th, 2018) *Paddington 2 (January 14th, 2018) *The Greatest Showman (January 28th, 2018) *Black Panther (February 18th, 2018) *Annihilation (February 25th, 2018) *Oscars 2018 (March 4th, 2018) *A Wrinkle in Time (March 11th, 2018) *Tomb Raider (March 18th, 2018) *Pacific Rim: Uprising (March 25th, 2018) *Ready Player One (April 1st, 2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (April 29th, 2018) *Rampage (May 13th, 2018) *Deadpool 2 (May 20th, 2018) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (May 27th, 2018) *Hereditary (June 10th, 2018) *Incredibles 2 (June 17th, 2018) *Won't You Be My Neighbor? (July 1st, 2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (July 8th, 2018) *Skyscraper (July 15th, 2018) *Mamma Mia 2 (July 22nd, 2018) *Mission: Impossible - Fallout (July 29th, 2018) *Christopher Robin (August 5th, 2018) *Slender Man (August 12th, 2018) *Crazy Rich Asians (August 19th, 2018) *The Happytime Murders (August 26th, 2018) *Eighth Grade (September 2nd, 2018) *To All the Boys I've Loved Before (September 9th, 2018) *The Predator (September 23rd, 2018) *Hell Fest (September 30th, 2018) *Venom (October 7th, 2018) *Bad Times at the El Royale (October 14th, 2018) *Halloween (2018) (October 21st, 2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody (November 4th, 2018) *Overlord (November 11th, 2018) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (November 25th, 2018) *Twisted Pair (December 3rd, 2018) *The Grinch (December 9th, 2018) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (December 17th, 2018) *Aquaman (December 30th, 2018) 2019 *Bird Box (January 6th, 2019) *Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (January 14th, 2019) *Glass (January 20th, 2019) *Serenity (January 27th, 2019) *The Kid Who Would Be King (February 3rd, 2019) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (February 10th, 2019) *Alita: Battle Angel (February 17th, 2019) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (February 24th, 2019) *Greta (March 3rd, 2019) *Captain Marvel (March 10th, 2019) *Roma (March 17th, 2019) *Us w/ Brad Jones (March 24th, 2019) *Dumbo (March 31st, 2019) *Pet Sematary w/ Jake Norvell (April 7th, 2019) *Shazam! (April 14th, 2019) *The Curse of La Llorma w/ Taylor Chambers (April 21st, 2019) *Avengers: Endgame (April 28th, 2019) *UglyDolls (May 5th, 2019) *Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (May 12th, 2019) *John Wick: Chapter 3 (May 19th, 2019) *Aladdin (May 26th, 2019) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (June 1st, 2019) *Men In Black: International (June 15th, 2019) *Toy Story 4 (June 29th, 2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (July 7th, 2019) *Crawl (July 14th, 2019) *The Lion King (July 21st, 2019) *Once Upon a Time in Hollywood w/ Ray Villarreal (July 28th, 2019) *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw (August 4th, 2019) *Dora and the Lost City of Gold (August 11th, 2019) *It: Chapter Two (September 8th, 2019) *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (December 21st, 2019) Characters Portrayed on Nostalgia Critic #Hyper Fangirl #Aunt Despair #Malice #Angstine #Aww Girl #1 #Little Girl #Rey #Wonder Woman #Leia Organa #Batgirl #Ellen DeGeneres #Anne Hathaway #Jyn Erso #Scarlett Johansson #Selena Gomez #Katanna #Lois Lane #Number 3 Mosquito #Abby Yates #Curiosa #The Clobererer #April O'Neil #Joy #Lady Lisa #Tamity #Rayne #Kristen Dunst #Belle #Vanessa #Russell/Firefist #Negasonic Teenage Warhead #Dana Barrett #Muse #Original Mary Poppins #Harry Potter #Athena #Edna Mode #Kate Beckinsale 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 3, 2020. ' Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Film YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers